gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Jeff A Silverman
---- }} | birth_place = New Castle, PA | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = Record Producer, Multi-instrumentalist, Recording – Mixing and Mastering Engineer, Singer-Songwriter, Composer - Songwriter, Arranger, TV/Film Music Editor | instrument = Guitar Synthesizer, Bass, Drum Programming, Ganjo, Vocals, Keyboards / Synthesizer | years_active = 1964–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | module = | module2 = | module3 = }} Jeff Silverman (born January 19, 1954) is a record producer, engineer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, singer, music/audio editor and composer for film and TV. He is also a former Motown staff writer. Silverman is a voting member of NARAS, The National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences -Producers & Engineers (P&E) Wing and a member of NPN (Nashville Publishers Network). He has worked on Gold, Platinum, Grammy, Billboard charting and projects for artists such as Rick Springfield, Record Label|last=Srl|first=Frontiers Music|website=Frontiers Music Srl|language=en|access-date=2018-02-17}} The Allman Brothers Band , Chuck Murphy, B.J. Thomas, Nick Gilder, Charice, Boyz to Men, David Cassidy, George Clinton, Paula Abdul, Prince, Kevin Raleigh, Jules Shear, Hiroshima, Michael Peterson and Stephen Bishop. Virtual Studio Networks|work=Virtual Studio Networks|access-date=2018-02-17|language=en-US}} Silverman also engineered on the Emmy Nominated “MISTS OF AVALON,” with Palette Records’ artist, Aeone. He now works and resides in Mt. Juliet / Nashville, TN with his wife, artist, singer and songwriter, Debra Lyn. Silverman is founder, owner and operator of Palette Music • Studio • Productions (MSP), Virtual Studio Network (VSN) and Co-Founder of Palette Records with Lyn. Music career After traveling and touring around the US with several different bands including his own, Silverman arrived in Los Angeles in 1976 and was hired by Rick Springfield as his lead guitarist / background vocalist for his US tour for the "Wait for Night" album. He was then signed to his first production contract as a singer / songwriter / artist by Rick’s production company, Carman Productions, owned and operated by Sound City Studio owners and founders, Joe Gottfried and Tom Skeeter. Silverman spent several years recording and developing his artist career while partnering with co-producer / engineer, Bill Drescher, in Sound City Studios. During this time, Silverman was a session guitarist / vocalist and toured as lead guitar player with acts such as Redbone and Roger Miller. He also continued to write, record, perform and produce songs with Rick Springfield and many other artists. The Springfield/Silverman collaboration and their culmination of songs and recordings that they wrote and produced together, eventually became their first co-artist release on Frontiers Records in 2010 entitled From The Vault (A collection of Works by Rick Springfield and Jeff Silverman). DLS Graphics|work=DLS Graphics|access-date=2018-09-07|language=en-US}} In 1988, Silverman was signed to Motown’s publishing company, Stone Diamond Music, by music industry icon, Lester Sill. This connection led to an introduction and work with Berry Gordy and his sons, Rodney and Kerry Gordy. Kerry worked as VP of A&R and artist development at Paisley Park (a joint venture between Time-Warner and “Prince”). Kerry also served as Vice President of A&R for Warner Bros. Records Black Music Division. This connection led to Silverman working on many of Kerry’s projects such as Prince, Stepchild, Belize, Eljai, George Clinton and Rosie Gaines. Credits AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2018-09-07}} After 30 years residing in LA, in 2006, Silverman and Lyn moved to Nashville, TN, where he continues to pursue his artistic endeavors. Film and TV credits Silverman has provided music editing, mixing, mastering, performing and /or composer services for companies such as 20th Century Fox, Film & TV Palette Music Studio Productions|website=palettemusic.net|language=en-US|access-date=2018-09-07}} Paramount Studios, MCA / Universal, MGM, DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, 4Kids Entertainment, Touchstone TV, Island Pictures, FOX, DIC, Disney, Advantage Audio and Mattel. Achievements * 2018 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) Producer / Production nomination for "The World Is Better Dreaming * 2017 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) song nomination for Wallflower with Swedish songwriter Niclas Lundin * 2017 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) Producer / Production nomination for Wallflower * 2016 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) nominated with Debra Lyn – Producer / Production for “ Gimme Some Lovin’ ” * 2016 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) Producer / Production nomination for 2 Funk with artist Tyler Reese Tyler Reese Music Jazz, Rock, Blues, & Funk|website=Jazz Rock Washington, DC Tyler Reese Music|language=en|access-date=2018-09-07}} * 2015 – Hollywood Music and Media (HMMA) – Winner - New Age /Ambient for Aeone’s Love is a Healer References External links * Jeff Silverman’s official website * Jeff Silverman on Allmusic * Jeff Silverman on Discogs